Healing
by The Golden Phoenix Song
Summary: Persona 3. After 'her' death, Junpei reflects. 'Her gift would not be wasted...he just needed time.'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or any of the characters therein.**

Light streamed in through the dormitory window, bathing its resident in a warm golden glow. Said boy was lying stretched out on his bed, hands folded behind his head, ankles crossed. Tch. Autumn. Such a colourful season.

The breeze gently blew through the trees, making amber-coloured leaves softly rustle. It seemed to mock the boy. Such beautiful weather at such an ugly time in his life was not making things any easier. It hardly seemed fair that Junpei was in emotional agony while the rest of the world continued their daily lives in blissful ignorance.

He had returned from Tartarus only to lock himself in his room. He had not come out in two days. He had not eaten. He had not slept. No matter what he did, nothing could remove the image of _her _limp, lifeless body cradled in his arms.

_A meaningless death_, Takaya had said. Maybe he was right. Maybe _she_ should have just let him die. He wasn't doing much that resembled living, anyway. How could he go on living when _she_ was gone? It was a cruel twist of fate that he had fallen in love for the first time, only to have_ her _snatched away from him only weeks later.

Now here he was. Broken. Desolate. Royally screwed up if he ever saw it.

Junpei let out a mirthless chuckle.

He was jolted out of his reverie by a knock at the door, but he didn't bother replying. There was another series of knocks a moment later, harder and more persistent this time.

'Junpei, let me in! You can't hide in there forever, you know!' a female voice shouted through the door.

'You wanna bet?' Junpei replied darkly.

'Alright Junpei, you've had your chance. I'm coming in whether you like it or not.' The door handle twisted and turned a few times. Expecting an intrusion sooner or later, Junpei had locked the door when he had returned from Tartarus.

'Go away, Yukari!' he yelled.

He gave a sigh of relief as he heard footsteps fading away down the stairs. He closed his eyes.

A moment later, the door handle was rattling, and no sooner than Junpei's eyes had shot open did the door swing open, revealing Yukari, one hand on her hip, the other holding up a hairpin as if it were a trophy.

Junpei suddenly stood up, hands clenched into fists, glaring at the brunette girl. 'You can't just pick my lock, Yukari. That's an invasion of privacy.'

Yukari stepped closer to her friend, looking straight into his eyes. 'It's not when your friend has decided he wants to crawl in a hole to rot!' she cried.

'Well, you can say that when the only person you ever loved dies because of you!' Junpei sank back down onto his bed. He turned away from Yukari, pulling his hat down over his face to hide the tears brimming in his eyes.

Yukari stared in shock at her friend. She sat down on the bed, touching Junpei's shoulder gently. 'I'm sorry, Junpei, I… I don't know what to say.'

'You don't have to say anything, Yuka-tan. I know I can't stay in here forever, but it's just so hard to snap out of this…' Junpei said quietly, fighting back tears once again. 'Why the hell did _she_ have to sacrifice herself for my sake?'

Yukari sighed and then fell silent for a moment, wanting to select her words carefully. 'She loved you, Junpei… She knew that she was going to die very soon… and she wanted you to live. I don't think she doubted what she was doing, even for a moment.'

That's why you need to snap out of this! She didn't give her life to you for you to throw it away! Her sacrifice will be wasted if you keep on going like this! I know you're hurting, but it won't last forever. Wounds can be healed, but you can't do it alone. That's why you have friends. We want to help you, Junpei. We want the old you back.'

Yukari reached over, looking up into Junpei's eyes. 'It's gonna be okay, Junpei. She's not gone. Not really. She lives in _you_.'

Junpei turned away from Yukari's gaze, looking out of the window. He wasn't okay now. He knew that wouldn't be in an hour, or a day, or a month. Probably not even a year. But he would be eventually. Of that, Junpei was sure.

Because it wasn't just his life anymore. It was hard, but he would learn to live.

_Chidori's_ gift would not be wasted.


End file.
